


Everything I didn't say.

by hidingskeletons



Series: 5sos songs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wishes Eren would stop crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I didn't say.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanasuoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/gifts).



> i dont know i wrote this at breakfast with my entire family bc i felt like it it sucks pls don't hate me

Hey, Eren, 

have I ever told you how graceful you look when you're fighting titans? You look like an angel. I wonder why I never noticed it before? You always look like an angel. 

You're so beautiful. You're crying, baby, why are you crying? You look like you're about to throw up, please stop crying, beautiful. 

Have I ever told you how happy you make me? You make me so happy. Did I make you as happy? Do you miss me? Please stop crying. 

Even as a titan, you look so scared. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I wish I was there, protecting you. I miss you so much. 

Carla and Grisha miss you too, my beautiful baby boy. Grisha apologizes for everything, but I told him it was okay. You forgive him, right?

Carla says she's been watching over you. She's so proud of you. She still is proud of you, still fighting the last few titans right now. She would do anything to be down there with you. To hold you close and whisper that everything will be alright. 

I would too. 

Armin and Mikasa don't blame you. They said they were the ones who's jobs were to give their lives for yours, no matter what the cost. They miss you so much, baby. They wish you would stop crying. 

Remember when the four of us would watch the stars when there weren't any titans around, and plan our future? As soon as the last titan was killed, we were going to get married on the beach. 

I really hope you make it to the beach. I want you to live your dreams, beautiful, please make it to the beach. Fall in love again. Get married. Have kids. 

You've defeated the last titan! All of us are really proud of you. Please stop crying. We're right here. We're all right here. 

Did you know Sasha and Connie were together? They waited till now to tell us, which is a little too late, but they're really cute together. I wish I could still hold you. 

Jean and Marco had this big reunion. Are we going to have that?

I love you so much. I have to go. I'm glad you didn't die like I did. 

Please stay strong. 

Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> luv u


End file.
